ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Serials in Grantville Gazette
In the The Grantville Gazettes, as well as in the Ring of Fire anthologies, a certain number of stories share the same group of characters and their happenings. Here we will try to group those stories. Some of the stories will appear in more than one group when narratives interact. Modern Music in the XVII Century Franz and Marla Franz Sylwester was a crippled down-and-out down-timer musician who was victimized by a rival for his prestigious post as first violinist of the Cathedral of Mainz. He gradually made his way to Grantville, where he was exposed to "modern" musical knowledge from "Master Herr Professor Wendell" (the high school music teacher), Marla Linder. From both he learned about the breadth and depth of modern musical instruments and systematized musical theory. The main author of these stories is David Carrico. *The Sound of Music. Franz arrives in Grantville, meets Professor Wendell, Marla and the "new" music. Franz write to his friends in Mainz about his new life and tells them to come to Grantville. *Heavy Metal Music or Revolution in Three Flats. Franz friends arrive in Grantville and see (and hear) the "new" music by themselves, the are Friedrich Braun and Anna Braun, Master Hans Riebeck (Anna's father and Friedrich's craft master, maker of fine musical instruments) and Thomas Schwarzberg. *Suite For Four Hands. Crossover with Euterpe episode 3. *Sonata Part One *Sonata Part Two *Sonata Part Three *Sonata Part Four *Hallelujah, Part One *Hallelujah, Part Two *Motifs *Elegy *Prelude *Adagio *Interlude *Command Performance(RoF II). Marla makes a triumphal debut among the rich and famous in Magdeburg and Franz is able to play again publicly. *The Sound of Sweet Strings: A Serenade in One Movement(RoF III) Euterpe Famous composer Giacomo Carissimi investigates Grantville and the rumors of new and wonderful instruments and music. The main author of these stories is Enrico M. Toro *Euterpe Episode 1 *Euterpe Episode 2 *Euterpe Episode 3.Crossover with Suite For Four Hands. *Euterpe Episode 4 *Euterpe Episdoe 5 *Cadence: A Continuation of the Euterpe Stories *The Duelist, A Continuation of the Euterpe Stories Other People’s Money and The Barbie Consortium Two groups of up-timers young adults introduced the concept of mutual funds to the XVII century and made themselves and others rich in the process, as well as bringing in the capital that was necessary for the newly growing industries. The main authors of these stories are Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett. *The Sewing Circle. Four high school friends (David Bartley, Sarah Wendell and Brent and Trent Partow) try to reinvent the sewing machine using as a model the 100-year-old Singer owned by David's grandmother Delia Higgins. *Other People’s Money. The four young up-timers known as The Sewing Circle accidentally start the first mutual fund in the NTL, and call it "Other People’s Money" or OPM. Also Guffy Pomeroy and his microwave oven project die, making down-timer investors nervous. *Poor Little Rich Girls. *A Trip to Amsterdam(RoF II). About David Bartley and others efforts to support and stabilize the Dutch guilder following the initial successes of Cardinal-Infante Ferdinand in the Netherlands. *Signs Doctor Gribbleflotz Chronicles the work of self-proclaimed Doctor and alchemist Phillip Theophrastus Gribbleflotz. Although not as educated or accomplished as other alchemists, he is a competent technician well-suited for manufacturing chemical compounds using instructions from uptimers. The main author of these stories is Kerryn Offord. (See character page for story list.) Category:Short Stories Category:Musicians Category:Business People Category:Businesses